


Sleep tight, dont let the beg bugs bite.

by tasibi



Series: It's fun raising a child in space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Katherine is a night owk, Keith wants to make dad jokes but cant cuz he sucks at jokes, Lance and Keith are married and have a child, Lance is a mom, M/M, Sorta Mpreg AU, and its rhe middke of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "Bleep Boop""Go to sleep, Katherine"--The AU where Keith's nd Lance are married and they have a kid, said Kid just dosent wanna go to sleep





	Sleep tight, dont let the beg bugs bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should be working in I see you Meow
> 
> Me to Me: Write a parents AU about going to bed, when you need to go to bed in a couple minutes

"Bleep Bloop"  
  
The tiny voice that was Lances daughter echoed through the previously silent room.  
  
"Katherine, it's bed time" Lance said, his eyes still half open as he was so close to sleep.  
  
"Wanna play, wanna play with ma and papa" The tiny Galra pouted, then began to grasp Lances index finger, as if trying to use her force to pull him up.  
  
"No, Papas asleep, and you should be too" Lance said as he pinched Katherines nose, which she responded too by bursting into a fit of silent giggles.  
  
"Okay, I sleep now"  
  
"Good, because good girls who sleep get extra Cheetos in tommorows Lunch Box"  
Lance said shutting his eyes, and he couldn't help the small smile creeping onto his face when he heard the little Galra gasp at the news, She then proceeded to dig her face into Lances chest, reminding Lance of how tiny the 5 year old was compared to him.  
  
Lance began to drift off, the comfort of the heat resonating from his daughter in his arms and his husband, Keith, behind him. And just when he thought Katherine was asleep, he felt a soft pull on his hair.  
  
"Whatcha doin, playing with my hair and all?" Lance whispered, his voice too tired to go any louder  
  
"Don't wanna sleep" She whispered back  
  
Lance gasped "Not even for the Cheetos?!" He said in a playful tone "Are you sure you're Katherine Kogane?"  
  
She only nodded in reply, a grin, much like her father's, on her face as her rosy cheeks rose with her chucking.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
A sleepy voice came from the other side of the bed  
  
"Whatcha guys doing up so late?" Keith said, his head nested on Lances shoulder as he groggily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"This little munchkin here won't go to bed, not even for the Cheetos" Lance giggled  
  
"Not even for the Cheetos?"  
  
"Nope!" Came the tiny voice of Katherine, who had somehow managed to escape Lances arms and was sitting up right, staring at both her parents with the violet eyes she got from Keith.  
  
"Why you tiny adorable pumpkin..!" Keith pounced on both of them, and in the end, cradling his husband and their daughter in their arms while laughing and telling stories all night.  
  
  
None of them got sleep that night.

 

Extra--

 

"Night Lance, Katherine.Don't let the bed bugs bite"

 

"Bed bugs?"

 

"Dios Mio, just go to sleep already!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly dying over how well Katherine came out, better than I expected rlly.


End file.
